Hunt For The Crown
by Darkstreamers
Summary: Yugi Muto remains the uncontested, undefeated King of Games. An applicant of duel academy desires to change that, to end Yugi's long rein of King. Yet time is of the essence as a rumor of Yugi retiring spreads. This is the story of his rise to become the King in an epic clash of will.This is the story of the hunt for the crown to name themselves King of Games. This is my story.
1. Sweetness

_Chapter One: Sweetness_

_Disclaimer_

Yugioh is a registered trademark of Kazuki Takahashi. All trademarked characters, locations, themes and ideas are used without permission in a work of fan-created fiction. The following has been done without profit for purely entertainment purposes. All original concepts, characters, themes and ideas within are the copyrighted property of the author, and are not to be reproduced without his prior consent.

"_In another few hours, the sun will rise!"-Tristan _

Now the sight of a human wearing a Kuriboh for hair certainly wasn't the first thing I was expecting to see on my way to the Academy's entrance exam, and I most certainly wasn't expecting the motherfucking King of Games of all people to just casually greet the stranger and offer him some*excuse me* lame-ass Winged Kuriboh card and just walk on by with thumbs up as Kuriboh-head left, but that black/purple/blonde haired midget just did so, right before my eyes. He didn't seem so short anymore too. _Another shocker! _I thought his short-ass was permanently stuck that way, being so tall now why did he even bother with the three-foot high hairdo anyway?

Off topic though-Was he staring at _me!_

"Good luck to you too" the King of Games calmly stated as he strolled by, closing his duel deck box.

"Wait! No card for me?!" I hollered. "Jackass" I muttered under my breath.

"Douchebag" he rebuked.

"Bitch!"

"Gaylord".

"Hentai bondage slave!"

"The chicks dig this getup for your information!"

"Get real! No way! Joey Wheeler would sooner become the new King of Games than you getting laid- Oh Shit!"

"You shat yourself!?" he questioned alarmed.

"No you idiot, I'm going to be late for the entrance exam, see you around, and thanks for nothing King of Games. And remember, your rule as King won't last forever Yugi! I swear I will defeat you and take your crown for myself". Turning around just as I left, our eyes made contact, it was a subtle message left from the King.

_Then come take my crown from me, if you can. I'll be waiting._

Leaving it at that I rushed onwards through the busy streets of Japan I reached the car park just outside the stadium where the stand was located to register. Thankfully I managed to catch up in time to avoid being declared a "no show" along with the dude from earlier by the suits. Entering the arena subjected me to the large crowd of applicants and already enrolled students watching the duels to seek hidden talent and future opposition.

"Once again, all the academy applicants who have already passed the entrance exam please proceed to registration, those who have failed, better luck next year. Now, Ladies and Gentleman, for the duel entrance exam to enter duel academy, the last match in the far right corner is between the duelist from the Obelisk blue dorm who prefers combat with an abusive use of prehistoric creatures in his dinosaur orientated deck, our newest addition to our proctors group, Tyranno Hassleberry!" announced the dramatic commentator.

Stepping onto the platform was a muscular man of a mixed race coloured skin complexion, with long black dreadlocks partly covered by a dinosaur-faced bandana, wearing a lime muscle shirt with an overtop sleeveless blue jacket, beige combat pants, black combat boots, white wristbands with similar bands wrapped around his feet, a necklace of dinosaur bones that hung from his thick neck as his bone earrings dangled from his ears. An academy issued duel disk on his left arm. His olive green eyes became slits like a reptiles as the tension from the anticipation of the upcoming duel overwhelmed him.

"And the other duelist, who, according to his profile complied through his interview, remains loyal and steadfast with his continuous usage of his warrior-type deck, is our first applicant to participate in this year's exam". With introductions over I crept onto the stage, swaying in with a crimson shirt, a sleeveless black jacket, dark combat pants, finished off with dirtied black boots and tinted shades partly covered by overflowing natural violet hair, hiding stormy silver eyes that peered into the soul of the beholder.

"It's unfortunate but you can't join up this year. You see cadet, I scored amongst the highest in the written test and the practical exam to achieve my rank of Obelisk Blue, and I ain't going to let some greenhorn rookie ruin that for me you got that!? _Just_ 'cause I didn't attend some posh prep school for spoilt rich kids they say I can't go into the Blue Dorm, so as a test they set me up as proctor and if I lose this duel, I lose my position at the Blue dorm you hear?! So I can't lose!"

"Well then, don't lose!" I deadpanned.

As the tension rose a collective shout reverberated throughout the arena for the match to begin.

"Duel!"

With an instantaneous quick draw of six cards with practiced ease, Tyranno started off the duel, "Suit up solider, and prepare for an assault. I'll start off the battle by summoning Kabazuals (ATK1700/DEF1500) in attack mode" Tyranno cried as he summoned forth a gigantic bipedal hippopotamus. "And I'll set down a card in the spell/trap cord zone for reinforcements".

"Draw! Now it's my move, and I'll begin with using Pot of Greed enabling me to draw two more cards, and they're sweet ones too. Next I'll set one monster card face down in defence position, and I'll throw down two face downs". Slotting in the monster and two spell/trap cards in the respective zones just turned the duel real as the heat of the moment overcame me too.

"Not bad, though you should know I'm a one man army and I ain't going to be deterred by a few measly traps or spell cards. It's not time to mess around you hear cadet?! For starters I summon my underling Hyper Hammerhead (ATK1500/DEF1200) in attack mode", a tailed petite, clawed creature emerged from thin air as he called it forth, "and I'll attack your face down with Kabazuals (1700/1500)" as spoke Hassleberry with an air of superiority.

"Not so fast", I shouted as I flipped over a card in the spell/trap card zone, "I activate my trap card, Shadow Spell! It reduces the attack points of the selected monster by seven-hundred points, also the targeted monster can't attack or switch battle positions. And I choose your Kabazuals (1000/1500)".

"Sam Hill! I ain't done though; my back-up team still possesses full military might. Hyper Hammerhead, attack his face down!" In frenzy, the duel monster screeched a war cry and swiped at the face down revealing it to be the Princess of Tsurugi (ATK900/DEF700), a blonde jester with crystal claws appeared and was immediately destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Smugly I announced the effect of my destroyed card, "You feel for it hook, line and sinker. Attacking my monster forces its flip effect to activate, inflicting five-hundred points of damage to my opponents life points for each spell and trap card on the opposing side of the field".

The spokesman became alive again after a brief pause of inactivity, "First blood is awarded to everyone's favourite purple-headed duelist, not that there's any other purple haired duelist here, nor person, anywhere for that matter… Anywa~y, Tyranno's down to three and a half thousand life points!"

"Looks like I'm winning Dino' boy!" taunting the opposition as I picked out a spell card from the selection of cards from my hand.

"Respect your superior officer recruit! Or by God I'll beat the respect out of you!"

"Chill your beef… _Sergeant!" Giggle! "*Ahem!*_Now I use Magical Mallet, meaning I can add any number of cards from my hand to my deck and draw the amount added after re-shuffling. I'm adding three cards to my deck, so I can draw three new ones. Sweetness! And to add insult to injury, I use Swords of Revealing Light; it prevents your monsters from declaring an attack for three of your turns. I finish my turn with two face downs". _One monster in defence mode and one __trap__ card to be exact. _

"I tribute Kabazuals with Ultra Evolution Pill which allows me to special summon a Dinosaur from my hand sending Shadow Spell to the graveyard and summoning my personal favourite monster, report for duty Black Tyranno! (ATK2600/DEF1800) Attack position! And I'll add Jurassic World to the mix as a field spell raising the attack and defence of all Dinosaurs by three-hundred". Out of the virtual jungle environment a Black Tyranno (ATK2900/DEF2100) emerged, roaring as the enormous dark T-Rex bared its vicious claws and razor-sharp teeth. "And since that was a special summon, I can still normal summon another monster and with it being in its natural habitat and all, it receives a power boost, front and center Uraby (ATK1800/DEF1100)". Materializing _front and center _was a prehistoric bipedal dinosaur stripe-like patterns running all over its dark shadowed body which empathized its glowing, luminous, bulging crimson eyes. "And since Swords of Revealing Light still in play my troops can't advance so it's your move private".

"Go~d that turn dragged on!" I moaned tiredly, "my move, draw! Sweet! I think I'll use the card I just drawn, Graceful Charity, I'll explain how it works if you don't know".

"You don't have to explain anything to me private, I outrank you cadet 'cause I've played this game for years in case you didn't notice" Tyranno rebuked.

"By how shit your bitch-ass has been playing, no, I didn't notice. So I pick three cards and discard any two from my hand". Discarding two I kept Silent Doom instead of Heavy Storm or Block Attack. "Your turn".

"That's it? That's not how to end a war cadet. Never mind winning it. Wasting your turns like that you might as well flash the white flag and your ass as you high-tail it outta here. Draw! Next I lay down a face down in spell/trap zone as well as summoning yet another dinosaur, Two-Headed King Rex (ATK1900/DEF1500) and that's all for now". A huge purple two-headed winged /tailed dragon-like reptile shimmered into existence, its golden claws and horns shining in the spotlight overhead.

"Me too", I exclaimed sheepishly, "I drew nothing".

"_Amateur. _My turn, and the last turn of the Revealing Light card so next turn your toast! Now I summon Tyranno Infinity (ATK?/DEF0) in defence mode, a lime green T-Rex pulsing with solid energy that took the form of lightning which circuited around it became visible. Its beastly seven foot long horns that sprouts out of its gigantic head created quite the intimidating foe. Now I have five monsters on the field, an entire army, compared to your lone wolf".

"Fine, whatever as it's my turn now, so I'll turn my face down over for Hero Kid (300/600) to emerge in attack position, now attack Uraby (ATK1800/DEF1100)". A violet-haired kid suited in a white galactic space suit glided over to the creature to shove a haymaker down its throat, causing a backlash destroying the Hero Kid into tiny pieces.

"You taking me seriously recruit? You just destroyed your own monster and your life points".

Once again the commentator sprung to life, "Hassleberry three and a half thousand life points, Applicant, two and a half thousand".

"No I ain't taking you seriously with your idiotic military slang, no! I always take dueling seriously though. And now that Hero Kid is in the graveyard, I can special summon him with Silent Doom in face-up defence, activating his ability. When special summoned, all Hero Kid's in my deck are also summoned to the field in defence mode. Now I'l-"

"Hold it right there, I activate my trap, Gift of the Mystical Elf, increasing my life points by three-hundred for each monster on the field! There are nine monsters on the field. Do the math on that!"

"Hassleberry (6200 LP), Applicant (2500LP)!"

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, I sacrifice three of them to tribute summon Gilford the Lightning (ATK2800/DEF1400), who when tribute summoned with one more monster than the normally necessary two, destroys all the opponents monsters. And I'm going to attach the equip card Lightning Blade to him to increase his attack by eight-hundred, (ATK3600/DEF1400). Now attack, Gilford!" A ginormous roman in a flowing crimson cape, bulky amour partly covering his over-sized bulging muscles, duel wielding a regular sword in one hand, and the Lightning Blade in the other, slashed at the opposition's exposed duelist causing his life point meter to drop dramatically.

"Hassleberry (2600LP), just one-hundred point difference between them" told the announcer, almost challengingly.

"Not for Long", Hassleberry replied confidently, "I use monster reborn to revive my Tyranno Infinity (ATK?/DEF0), next I activate my trap Survival instinct, banishing four dinosaurs from my grave and to remove them from play rewards me four-hundred life points for me and one-thousand attack points each for Tyranno Infinity due to his special effect (ATK4000/DEF0)".

"Tyranno Hassleberry (4200LP)"

"And now that Swords of Revealing Light had finished its course of three turns, I can declare an attack; now attack Gilford (ATK3600/DEF1400) Tyranno Infinity!"

"Not a duel monster in hells chance, trap activate, Spellbinding Circle, it makes the targeted monster unable to attack or change its battle position. Sucker, are you finished?" An slow affirmative nod was my answer. "Good. I draw and use Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards, then I'll use Big Bang Shot to increase my monster's attack points by four-hundred, and I choose Gilford (ATK4000/DEF1400), next I'll use Share the Pain, by sacrificing my Hero Kid, you must sacrifice one of your own monsters on your side of the field, which can only be your Tyranno Infinity. And I'll end my turn by attacking directly with Gilford the Lightning! Your move though I've already got this in the bag."

"Hassleberry (200 LP), Applicant (2500LP)!"

"As a great half-pint once said it ain't over till the last card is played and I'm hoping it will be this card I'm going to draw! Yes! I use Hammer Shot which destroys your monster with the highest attack _which can only be your Gilford! Turn end" _

All right folks!" Screamed the spokesman as I reached for the possibly last card of the duel, "Both players have no cards on the field or in their hand so if the applicant manages to draw a four-star of lower monster for an immediate summon he's surely won the duel, any monster with two-hundred attack points or more and he wins this round. With him using his usual deck and processing the ratio of his monster to spell to trap card ratio with the cards he's already used out the way, it's been calculated he has a 7.345% chance of drawing a four-star or less monster card with 200 or more attack points. Alright, he's reaching for the card, he's grasped the card, he's drawing it, and he's drawn it, is it!? We have a visual from camera no.4, it is a spell card!

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" I continued to wail, "No! Wait! It's Sparks! Sparks!"

"I don't believe it ladies and gentleman; he pulled the one spell card which saved him the duel: Sparks which deals two-hundred life points worth of damage. It's finally over the duel has been won. Well done applicant! Welcome to the Academy". I couldn't hold it back; I leapt five feet of the ground striking a double victory sign on the way down.

"Sweetness!"

_Author's notice: Please review and comment on the style of writing out the duels so I can change and improve upon it for the next chapter. There will be a lot more in depth character interaction later on with the main character's first day at the academy, the duels will be better and harder for the main character as well, he can lose duels and generally will always be hard-pressed to actually win. And if you loved this chapter, go check out my other story on Pokemon, a slighter more violent version of it anyway. That's all folks, Weasel12, out! Peace!_


	2. Seto Kaiba? Bitch Please

_Chapter Two: Seto Kaiba? Bitch Please_

_Disclaimer_

Yugioh is a registered trademark of Kazuki Takahashi. All trademarked characters, locations, themes and ideas are used without permission in a work of fan-created fiction. The following has been done without profit for purely entertainment purposes. All original concepts, characters, themes and ideas within are the copyrighted property of the author, and are not to be reproduced without his prior consent.

"_My grandfather's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba, but it does contain… the unstoppable Exodia!"– Yugi Muto, the King of Games _

Arriving at Academy Island by helicopter sure was sweet, even if I was alone since I missed the first week due to certain circumstances, but I tell you, it sure as hell wasn't sweeter than the Obelisk Blue dorm, a ginormous castle situated by a beautiful still lake, which towered above both other dorms. What was with that anyway? Every duelist worth his sweets knew the Winged Dragon of Ra was the strongest of the three legendary Gods, it was textbook knowledge. _Honestly. _

Being directed to the shed-sized red dorm caused a look of deep concentration to overwhelm my face, an effort to withhold a habitual twitch of my eye in annoyance. Simply snorting at the mere idea of living in such a barbaric place ended with tearing off my Slifer Red jacket in a fit of rage and burning it with the surrounding grass by alighting it with a cheap lighter. The fried clothing and resultant smoke attracted the fellow inhabitants of the red dorm. Who all looked far too eager for anything exciting to happen to take their minds of their code red situation, that being them being the bottom of the barrel, the pit stains of modern society, the crap beneath the shoe of-

"Fire, fire!" someone within the amassed crowd blurted out, strangely the only one seemingly perturbed in the slightest by the life-threatening spectacle. The smoke billowing from the crispy material dispersed with a gentle gust of rushing wind, sweeping the smoke out of sight yet also blowing the blaze at me, enveloping my figure in a burst of soaring flames.

Collectively gasping in shock, many turned away in horror as the braver students looked on, creeping closer once the embers died down to see the charred corpse.

Holstering back up with a quick dust off as if it was nothing, coughing up soot, revealed myself to still be alive much to the relief of the Slifers, except of course, the few who dropped down sticks and stormed off in a pout of disappointment.

One particular Slifer among them disposing of a stick was the human Kuriboh from before. Ignoring the constant mutterings of his newly acquired audience, and the bunch of girls engulfing him in concern despite my part in the matter, I swerved though them. Reaching the back of my target I clutched his shoulder, preventing him from entering our dorm.

Successfully capturing his undivided attention, he turned to face me with an obvious questioning stare, soon after breaking into a wide grin, "S'up pal? You want to duel me, Jaden Yuki, the future King of Games or something?"

Not replying, I crept ever nearer to further scrutinize his outward appearance before finally speaking, "Jaden Yuki you say? I'll remember that name, for anyone who has the potential and desire to become the next King of Games is a serious threat to my dream. And you're no different, stand in my way and I'll destroy you!"

Leaving that ominous message in the air, I relinquished my hold on him, withdrawing with an audible huff as Jaden's irritable grin just grew wider at the challenge, "We should like, totally duel so time".

With the commotion dying down, the deck of the dorm became unoccupied, allowing me some down time at the edge, staring of against the endless ocean, which shone an alluring golden blue in the orange hue of the afternoon sun. Time flew by before the sun was engulfed in clouds, and the light faded away for the dark of the night to enshroud the surroundings.

Deciding to join the welcome party before it finished, I entered the dorm for some surprisingly decent meal of curry, rice and fish, the usual racket of their new home being barely hospitable and the headmaster being a cat over with already. Late night gossip in between meals enlightened me on some very important news. "You heard about _the deck_ going on tour, yeah, it's going on tour and its next destination is right here, it should arrive in the dead of the night, though tomorrow is when it's going to be on show, to coincide with the celebration of the new year. Yeah last time it was the King of Game's deck that went on tour, yet this time it's his eternal rival's deck, Seto Kaiba!"

_Seto Kaiba's deck!_

_On my way to become King, analysing the rival of one would surely be beneficial. _

For me, lying in my crib tomorrow couldn't come sooner. Actually, tomorrow couldn't come soon enough, evident by my secret trip though the Academy in search of the hiding place of the display case containing the legendary cards of a master duelist. Though as soon as I found the broken glass container in an isolate room in a secluded part of the academy, divulged that they were no longer there.

"Dimitri? Not again!"

"He's probably at the dock like last time, the bastard".

"At least he's not impersonating me anymore, _it's time to throw up and get your gay on! _Fucking retarded asshole!_" _

Instead I found Jaden and his duel comedy act counterpart in the form of a blue-headed midget, he too forgoing the usual Slifer attire. Listening in on them bitching and groaning about this so-called Dimitri stealing a world renowned duelist's deck…

_Again!_

Stepping forth from the shadows from which concealed my presence, ignoring the never ending squabbling of the dumb and dumber, I fled to find this mysterious thief, not willing to let a chance to duel a deck that repeatedly clashed against the King's slip by.

Approaching the docks, I did indeed find the culprit there, with spikey brown hair and an abnormal Ra yellow trench coat flapping around him in a gust of wind. Casually strolling closer to introduce myself, "You know, I always dreamed of how sweet battling Seto Kaiba would be, enough for a sugar rush I'm sure, but you'll make do as sloppy seconds, Dimitri".

"Dimitri?" _Kaiba _questioned. "Never heard of him, you must've mistaken me for someone else. I'm Seto freaking Kaiba, the greatest duelist to ever walk the earth and proud owner of KabiaCorp. So what does a pathetic dog like you want with a winner like me?"

"A duel obviously you rich, pompous, arrogant, lazy-eyed, shit-faced, fucktard jerk-off twat". I hollered enough to make a veteran sailor blush.

"Enough of the banter dick muncher, let's duel!" He shouted in a burst of anger.

Drawing six cards to start of the match, "It's time to turn up the heat! Not literally though, you're a fake after all, so there's no need to use _that _yet", peering at my cards to process, with the probability of which cards I'll likely draw against those I'm unlikely to, a map of predicted outcomes of each turn of the match. Every decision of which branched out into multiple different scenarios.

My eyes shined a hint of crimson within their silver soulless pools as my concentration on finishing the duel in my mind ended abruptly with a surge of pain piercing my brain. Breathing heavily, an uncontrollable smirk slowly overtook my features. _I know his deck, his cards, his strategies, and his thought process! I know him, I know! _"Times wasting geek and you should know how precious the time of billionaire is!"

"Sorry for the delay, time to get serious, first off I'll throw down a face-down in defence, and I'll set another in the trap 'n' spell card zone. And I'll leave it at that" I finished.

"Nice move that is if we're playing at kindergarten standards loser" Dimitri taunted, "I'll show you how a real duelist plays! Draw! I'll start by activating a field spell, Mountain, raising the attack of my dragons by two-hundred points, now I'll summon Masked Dragon(ATK1600/DEF1300)", appearing out of a card laid in attack mode was a hunched white, winged, tailed dragon with a crimson underside. "Now attack the face down monster" Kaiba commanded. In a surge of a raging inferno the dragon rushed forward, slicing the monster; Warrior of the Wasteland (ATK1100/DEF1200), a blonde cowgirl in matching olive green top, short-skirt and high heels, wearing a brown rugged cloak and hat with a royal blue sword strapped to her back, shattering it into pieces.

"Way to go Dimitri, you fell for it; by destroying her you activated her effect, which allows me to summon one earth-type warrior monster of one 'n' half thousand attack points or less from my deck. Now come forth Hero kid (ATK300/DEF600), in attack mode by proxy of the effect". Summoned by the effect was a violet-haired kid suited in a white galactic space suit. "In turn his effect activates, when special summoned summon any number of Hero Kids from my deck, and it ain't even my turn yet and I have three monsters on the field!" Two more appeared on the field in defence position. "Well it is now", rebuked Dimitri, "your move".

"Draw! I set a card in the spell/trap zone, I'll switch my first Hero Kid into defence, and I'll also summon Command Knight (ATK1200/DEF1900) in attack mode, in addition to that, I'm going to equip the spell card Lightning Blade, increasing the monster's attack by eight-hundred, by its effect you can't attack it when another monster on my field exists, it also raises the attack of all warrior-type monsters by four-hundred, including itself, meaning it's attack is now two-thousand and four-hundred, in my first move nonetheless. Now attack Dimitri's Masked Dragon (ATK1600/DEF1300) Command Knight (ATK2400/DEF1900)". A regal blonde warrior in red plated armour and helmet, fitted off on a flowing purple cape darted ahead, beheading the opponent's dragon.

Dimitri (3200LP), Challenger (4000LP)

Chuckling, _Kaiba _set me straight, "First of all who is Dimitri? I'm Seto Kaiba and I wouldn't know the name of any commoners. Second, _you _fell for _trap! _Since when Masked Dragon is destroyed, it summons one dragon of one and a half thousand attack points or less from my deck, and I'll choose Armed Dragon Lv3 (AtK1400/DEF91100)". A tailed, winged, clawed baby steel-coloured dragon with an undercoat of a bright orange, and spikes covering its body emerged from his deck onto the playing field. "My turn dweeb and I'll begin it with sacrificing Armed Dragon Lv3 by its effect to summon Armed Dragon Lv5, and don't forget my field spell, Mountain (ATK2600/DEF1900)!" A much larger black and crimson dragon with multiple rows of shiny spikes ran along its chest and shoulders with drills for knee caps and a spiked club for a tail, replaced the previous Armed Dragon. "Now I'll use Stamping Destruction which sends your Lightning Blade to the graveyard and deals five-hundred point of damage. Now, attack the Kid on the left Lv5".

"Hold it; I'm activating my trap card, Shadow Spell, which reduces your monster's attack points by seven hundred and prevents Armed Dragon (ATK1900/DEF1900) from declaring an attack and changing battle position".

Dimitri (3200LP), Challenger (3500LP)

"My move Kaiba, I draw! First I'll switch my Hero Kids into attack and I use Shield & Sword which switches the attack and defence of all monsters on the field during this turn. With that spell and Command Knight's affect, each Hero Kid (ATK1000/DEF300) has an attack of one thousand for one turn. Now I'll return the favour with Delta Attack, a spell which allows three monsters with the same name to attack the opponent, _directly!"_

Dimitri (200LP), Challenger (3500LP)

Dimitri clutched himself in pain as the attack collided into his body directly, who knew holographs could hurt so much? "All right then", Dimitri groaned in agony, "my turn, I'll play the spell card, Pot of Greed, enabling me to draw two more cards, next I'll use White Dragon Ritual, sending monster(s) of a total level of four stars to the graveyard, Armed Dragon Lv3 and The White Stone of Legend", a white glowing egg, "to summon Paladin of White Dragon (ATK2100/DEF1400)". A rider in light turquoise armour with gold outlining and cape riding a similar coloured dragon rose to the battlefield. "The effect of the White Stone activates when sent to the grave, it adds a Blue Eyes White Dragon from the deck to my hand! And I'll also tribute Paladin of White Dragon with its effect to special summon another Blue Eyes (ATK3000/DEF2500) from my deck, this time, onto the field. Unfortunately it can't attack yet so say your prays cause next time you won't be so lucky".

Roaring, a giant metallic white-blue, tailed, large winged clawed dragon appeared. With a scarcely hidden grimace I drew to begin my turn, "I'm throwing down a face down. Plus I too will activate Pot of Greed. Moreover I'm going to tribute two of my Hero Kids to summon Gilford the Legend (ATK2600/DEF2000)!" Summoned forth came a muscular, caped, crimson haired warrior in spiked ebony plated armour and helmet carrying two heavy large broadswords. "With his effect of bringing back equip spell cards from the grave, which I'll use Lightning Blade to attach to him, and Commands Knight, Gilford the Legend's (ATK3800/DEF2000) power is raised by one thousand, two-hundred points! Gilford, attack Armed Drag-"

"Not so fast pauper, I activate my trap Enchanted Javelin, which negates the attack and raises my life points equal to the attack of the monster" Dimitri interrupted.

Dimitri (4000LP), Challenger (3500LP)

"I'm assuming you're finished so I'll draw". In seemingly slow motion he pulled his card with elegant flair before abruptly laughing demonically. With a look of dread I realised what the card was and his next course of action. Still laughing, Dimitri barely controlled himself, "Now I'll fuse the card I've just drawn, with the other one in my hand and the one on the field with Polymerization to summon my ultimate being, a monster without peer, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK4700/DEF3200)!" A three headed Blue eyes with darker scales and sharper claws shimmered into existence with a terrific roar with caused a seismic shockwave to pulverise our eardrums. "You're done for, I have the Ultimate Blue eyes out with full life points there's not a card game in hell's chance of winnin-"

"Activate Shattered Axe, a trap which reduces your monster attack points by five-hundred during each of my standby phases, better use it quick before it becomes useless dumbass!" I bellowed haughtily.

"Whatever", he replied. "I can still attack with full power this turn so attack Gilford the Legend (ATK3800/DEF2000), Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK4700/DEF3200)" destroying Gilford into oblivion.

Dimitri (4000LP), Challenger (2600LP)

"I'm activating my trap, Call of the Haunted, reviving my Warrior of the Wasteland into defence mode. Now I'll start my turn by drawing… Looks like I've no need for Shattered Axe, or to be worried about you're so called ultimate being! For I tribute my three monsters on the field: Command Knight, my last Hero Kid and Warrior of the Wasteland to tribute summon Gilford the Lightning! Which when tribute summoned by three monsters instead of the necessary two, it destroys all monsters on the opponents field, including your strongest monster! And your side of the field is now open for a direct assault, Gilford the Lightning, attack him directly!" A ginormous roman in a flowing crimson cape, bulky amour partly covering his over-sized bulging muscles, wielding a regular sword in one hand slashed at the enemy dealing a chunk of direct damage. "And I'll throw another face down to boot".

Dimitri (1200LP), Challenger (2600LP)

Drawing, Dimitri peeked at it before smirking. "My turn dweeb and I'll play the spell Card of Sanctity, forcing both players to draw until they have six cards each. Now I use Monster reborn to revive my lost Ultimate Blue eyes, and he'll be joined by another monster of his calibre, with Black Luster Ritual I sacrifice my Armed Dragon Lv10 to summon Black Luster Soldier (ATK3000/DEF1500)! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack his Gilford the Lightning (ATK2800/DEF1400)".

Flipping over my card in my trap zone, I halted his attack, "No such luck I'm afraid, for I'm inciting the use of my trap Altar of Tribute, sending Gilford as a tribute to cancel your attack and increase my life points by its attack points".

Dimitri (1200LP), Challenger (5400LP)

"Well I still have my other monster and I'll increase his attack with Riryoku, which halves the attack of one monster and adds it to another for just one turn, and I'll choose my Blue Eyes (ATK4700/DEF3200) attack to add to my Luster Soldier (ATK5350/DEF1500) and it can attack you directly!" The monster, royal blue armour clad Soldier with gold outlines wielding a mystical shield and sword, disappeared in a flash of pure speed, reappearing to my side to slice nearly all my life points.

Dimitri (1200LP), Challenger (50LP)

"For starters I activate Mystic Typhoon to destroy your field spell Mountain, then I'm using Magical Mallet, where I two cards to my deck to draw two new ones, to finish up I summon Command Knight from my hand and one form the grave with Silent Doom, both in defence, now since both monsters have the ability where you can't attack if another monster exists, your monsters can't declare an attack on either. Meaning you can't win! To add insult to injury, I'll play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards then discarding two. Next I use change of heart to take control, for one turn, of your Black Luster Soldier (ATK3800/DEF1500) who receives eight-hundred extra attack points due to two Command Knights being in play. And I'll equip him with Sword of Dragon's Soul, raising its power by seven hundred. Now attack Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK4500/DEF3000), Black Luster Soldier (ATK4500/DEF1500)". In an epic clash of raw power, both monsters collided, both destroying each other in the aftermath.

Several moments passed in tense silence as Dimitri seemed to be waiting for something, "You're not going to attack with your Command Knights?"

"No" I replied simply. "I see your trap card; you didn't use it to protect your Ultimate monster so surely it's a method of revival to call back your Blue Eyes, most likely Call of the Haunted judging from your inquisition and from your used cards linked with the probability of drawing such a commonly used card. And with only fifty life points left and the duel nearly won I'd risked attacking, such a naïve fool".

He abruptly started laughing maniacally again; _he does that a lot, _"You're right, when you're right you're right. I would've used Call of the Haunted, so if you attacked with your knight, he would instead fight my dragon and you'd have lost the duel. No matter, I use my trap to revive my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Now it's my turn, and it starts with Pot of Greed, then I use Monster Reborn to revive my other monster, Black Luster Soldier, but neither will stay for long as I activate Polymerization to fuse the two into one mighty, unstoppable force beyond reckoning, Dragon Master Knight (ATK5000/DEF5000)! This turn I can't attack but next I _will _draw Raigeki with the so called heart of the cards bullshit so choose your next move wisely commoner".

"I'm no commoner, I'm more special than you can imagine, I already had this entire duel figured out, and it was a cinch to win this match" I spoke in a drawl as if speaking to a child.

"You speak as if you've won, _commoner"._

"Because I have" I replied vaguely. "I place one card face down and end my turn.

"Draw! What do you know _it is_ Raigeki, that crap actually works! Now I activate it, destroying all your monsters on the field, clearing the way for a direct strike. Now attack Dragon Master Knight!

End this!"

"Waboku" I softly whispered causing Dimitri to falter and grit his teeth in annoyance. "It reduces damage dealt to the player to zero. Now it's time to end this, for my turn, the last one of the duel, begins. I _will_ draw the card I need, I don't need that bleeding heart of the fucking cards bullshit, all in need is probability and order. _Draw!_ Sweet! I use Double Summon to summon two monsters in one turn: Command Knight and Amazoness Archer".

A regal blonde warrior in red plated armour and helmet, fitted off on a flowing purple cape and a beautiful short-blonde haired archer in a silk skirt that wrapped round one leg, exposing the other and an open furred low cut jacket, showing off her ample smooth stomach and large breasts. "I activate her special effect, to tribute two monsters; herself and Command Knight to deal one-thousand points worth of damage to your life points, exactly enough to reduce your life points to zero! Sweet, I win. Now hand over that deck so I can return it!"

"Fine" he sighed, agreeing reluctantly.

"Sweet, Seto Kaiba's from now is officially my bitch!"

_No homo!_

_Author's notice: Shout out to Shadyvox and xthedarkone for their awesome abridged series. And in case you have any duelists you desire the main character to duel then leave his or her name in a review, it can even be someone from the original series like Tristan even though he doesn't actually play duel monsters. And as a bonus, each time you review I'll punch myself in the dick, I'm joking but seriously, please review, it means a lot to me. Oh, and if the duels get too long, it think I'll spilt the duel into two parts: two chapters that is. That's all folks, Weasel12, Peace!_


End file.
